Martha Kent's death
by Gabriella Jane London
Summary: What would happen when Martha Kent, Superman's mom died? One-shot, Song Fic. Please Review.


I was inspired by this song on what would happen when Martha Kent, Superman's mom died. Very sad, I cry almost every time I hear this song and I couldn't get this story out of my mind. Definitely listen to this song, before or after you read this is completely up to you. Please review this story, I appreciate any and all comments, both good and bad. Critics wanted!

Song Fic- Blake Shelton: The Baby

My brother said that I  
was rotten to the core.  
I was the youngest child,  
so I got by with more.

I guess she was tired by  
the time I came along.  
She'd laugh until she cried,  
I could do no wrong.  
She would always save me,  
because I was her baby.

I worked a factory in Ohio,  
a shrimp boat in the Bayou,  
I drove a truck in Birmingham.  
Turned 21 in Cincinnati,  
I called home to mom and daddy,  
I said "Your boy is now a man."  
She said "I don't care if you're 80,  
you'll always be my baby."

She loved that photograph,  
of our whole family.  
She'd always point us out,  
for all her friends to see.

That's Greg he's doing great,  
he really loves his job.  
And Ronnie with his 2 kids,  
how 'bout that wife he's got.  
And that one's kinda crazy,  
but that one is my baby.

I got a call in Alabama,  
said come on home to Louisiana  
and come as fast as you can fly.  
Cause your momma really needs you,  
and says she's got to see you,  
she might not make it through the night.  
The whole way I drove 80  
so she could see her baby.

She looked like she was sleepin'  
and my family had been weepin'  
by the time that I got to her side.  
And I knew that she'd been taken,  
and my heart it was breakin',  
I never got to say goodbye.

I softly kissed that lady  
and cried just like a baby.

Ben Hubbard was sitting morosely in the hospital waiting room as he held his tears at bay. Martha Kent was dying, probably tonight and there wasn't anything he could do. He didn't want to have to make the call that needed to be made but he knew he had to, so he pulled out his phone and listened to the phone ring.

However, Clark Kent wasn't answering, there had been an earthquake a few hours ago and Superman was helping with the rescue, trying to save as many people as he could. Ben was forced to leave a message, he didn't know how to do that, how could you just leave that kind of news on an answering machine? With a shaky breath he began to speak.

"Clark, uh,… You gotta come home to Kansas and come as fast as you can fly… It's your mom, she's sick son, and she really needs to see you, the doctor says she might not make it through the night. You gotta hurry son, I'll call again later, bye." He clicked the phone shut and walked back towards the room where Martha was laying, barely breathing, her heart, barely beating.

Clark worked through the night and well into the morning before he finally left the rescue workers to their job. He needed sleep, he was so exhausted, physically and emotionally, so many had died and he could still see their faces. But all that was left were the dead now and he couldn't help them.

He landed on his balcony when he saw his phone beep on the kitchen table where he'd left it. He'd gotten a missed call from Ben Hubbard and a voicemail. Strange, he thought, it was the middle of the night. He put the phone to his ear as he listened and the message hadn't stopped for a second before he'd flown out of his apartment, so fast, it wasn't discernable to the human eye.

He listened during his flight, for her heartbeat and panic overtook everything else when he found he couldn't hear it, he couldn't find it.

He landed at the hospital, not paying the bewildered hospital staff any attention as he ran down the halls looking for his mother. When he got to the room he froze in the door.

She looked like she was sleeping but the silent tears running down Ben Hubbard's face from the foot of her bed and the lack of a heartbeat was all the proof he needed. She was gone, taken from him just like his father had been taken, without notice and without a goodbye.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I stepped into the room, not wanting to believe, yet knowing the truth. My heart felt like it was ripping it two, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't' think. I touched her hand and she was cold, but not too cold, I'd only missed her by minutes.

I clenched my jaw, trying to stem the tears I knew were probably inevitable as I brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and I gently kissed her forehead, saying a silent goodbye.

But when I looked back at her I broke. I fell to my knees beside her bed and held her hand as I cried for the only mother I'd ever known.


End file.
